


Deal or No Deal

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cityformers, First Meeting, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metroplex wants to make a deal that will affect Ultra Magnus' entire command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal or No Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Feb. 25, 2012 round at the livejournal community tf_speedwriting.

From the outside, Metroplex looked like any other battle fortress. Less visibly armed, perhaps, but it--he?--showed nothing of true identity or personality. From the outside, it was very easy to believe that Metroplex was nothing more than a mass of steel and titanium components, shielding its residents from the elements and the war.

Easy to disbelieve that it--he? Ultra Magnus would have to ask and straighten out pronoun usage in his own mind--that the city was actually a mech in alternate mode.

He had heard of them before, of course. Everyone had. Gentle giants that wished for no more than the safety of those within their walls and asked for nothing in return except a bit of companionship and maintenance.

Now, he was meeting one--or would be shortly when they reached the control room--and Magnus wasn’t sure what to think. He was equally unsure of how to act. He wished that his guide was more forthcoming with information, but every question he asked had been answered with a single word: “Follow.”

He would have to speak with someone about the discipline of the troops in this command.

When they reached the control room, the guide opened the door and led him inside. Then, still in silence, the other mech quit the room.

Ultra Magnus resisted the urge not to fidget with nervousness.

In the ensuing silence, he could hear the small sounds of the cityformer’s internals working. Gears moved against one another in rhythm, fluids moved through tubes and processors hummed as they moved data. It was almost eerie, but it did reinforce the idea that he was inside a living being.

“Greetings, Ultra Magnus.” The voice was sudden, and seemed to come from everywhere in the room at once. “I trust your trip was not too difficult.”

“There were no Decepticons,” Magnus answered cautiously. “Who am I addressing?”

The voice chuckled softly. “My apologies. I grew used to the behavior of my former caretaker and forgot that you would be unprepared for me. I am Metroplex, guardian of the people who escaped the Perihex region during the uprising.”

“I see.” The idea would take getting used to, though. “Metroplex, why did you summon me? I have duties I must attend to in order to protect my own people.”

“Our people are one and the same,” the city said softly. “Your duties and mine are similar in many ways. I called you here because of that. I understand that your soldiers require a new base of operations. I would offer my halls, in exchange for a new caretaker.”

“A caretaker?” Ultra Magnus wanted to leap at the chance to have a safe, strong base around his troops, but he wasn’t going to agree to anything he didn’t fully understand.

“My needs are the same as any mech’s, but I lack the ability to handle my own maintenance. I require a caretaker to assist with those daily tasks. It is an intensive job, but my previous caretaker found it rewarding.”

“I must consider your offer, Metroplex. You understand that I cannot simply order one of my troops into such and assignment. That would be no better than giving him into slavery.”

“I understand. Please consider quickly, however. Resources are scarce in this place and I must move on soon if I am to make sure my people remain fueled.”


End file.
